Twin Magic
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: The Bella's help The Uso's after a hard match. Bella's/Uso's


**Hello Hello Hello! This was requested by dizzydflashy, hope y'all like it. Based after Money In The Bank 2013**

* * *

 **I own absolutely nothing, so leave me be.**

* * *

Nikki and Brie Bella could see the disappointment on The Uso's faces as they walked to the locker room. They just lost another tag team championship match and they were obviously upset. The Shield were tough opponents, but The Samoan Twins thought they had them this time.

That wasn't the case.

"Poor Jimmy and Jey, they were so close to winning" Brie said shaking her head.

"Yeah, we should make sure their ok" Nikki agreed heading in their direction.

"Are you sure about this Nikki? Maybe we should give them some space" Brie objected following her sister. She didn't think this was a great idea, they just lost a championship match, she was sure they didn't want nor need anybody coming into their private locker room.

"What's the issue Brie? We're just making sure are friends are ok, that's all" Nikki snapped as she continued down the hallway.

Brie kept her mouth shut the rest of the way to the locker room, maybe Nikki was right, if Brie was in The Uso's shoes she would like someone to check on her. She wouldn't want to be alone after a hard lose.

Once The Bella Twins made it to the locker room, Nikki knocked on the door three times, before Jimmy answered the door.

"Oh, hey ladies. What can I do for you?" Jimmy asked leaning on the door.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys are alright" Nikki answered with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah, we're fine I guess. Come on in"

Nikki and Brie walked into the room and sat down on the bench.

"Are you ok, Jey?" Brie asked with concern written all over her face.

Jey Uso smiled at the lovely Bella. "I'm fine, a little beat up but I'll recover"

"Well" Nikki said as she stood up and walked over to Jimmy. "We do know something that will make you feel amazing" she purred in Jimmy's ear as she placed a hand on his chest.

Brie caught on to what her twin sister was saying and sat on Jey's lap, running her hand though his black hair.

"Are you two offering what I think your offering?"

Nikki answered with a soft kiss to the side of Jimmy's mouth.

Jimmy picked Nikki up and placed her on the bench opposite to Jey and kissed her roughly while Jey pulled Brie closer and kissed her both Bella's moaned as Brie started to grind on Jey's lap. Nikki took her shirt off and tossed it on the floor as her and Jimmy's tongue's began to dance. Brie did the same as she also took off Jey's t-shirt.

Jey tugged Brie's wrestling pants down and pushed one of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck" Brie said tossing her head back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nikki on her knees sucking Jimmy's dick. Brie moaned at the sight before turning her head around to kiss Jey.

On the other side of the room, Jimmy was practically fucking Nikki's mouth, and she loved it. Nikki moaned around his shaft and he almost came in her mouth if he didn't catch himself, but luckily he pulled out just in time.

Jimmy picked Nikki up and sat her back on the bench before slipping into her.

"Oh my God!" Nikki moaned wrapping her arms around The Samoan's neck.

While Jimmy pounded into Nikki, Brie was practically screaming as Jey fingered AND licked her pussy at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" Brie screamed as she came on Jey's face. Brie licked the cum off his face before kissing him again.

Jey slipped his crock into Brie while they kissed, swallowing her loud moans. He flipped them around so she was ridding him and placed his hands on her hips. Brie bounced up and down, her breast jumped in his face as he took one of the nipples in his mouth.

Nikki pulled at Jimmy's hair as she felt her orgasm approaching. "I'm gonna cum" she whimpered, Jimmy sped his actions and Nikki screamed as she came, Jimmy grunted as he trusted into her a few more times before he came deep inside of the fearless diva.

Brie screamed as she furiously bounced up and down on Jey as he trust his hips up to meet hers. Brie felt a rush go though her and she knew her orgasm was coming soon.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum" she moaned. Jey slammed into her and Brie couldn't take it as she came hard around his crock. Jey wasn't to far from her as he came inside of the beautiful Bella.

After a few minutes of composing there self's Brie and Nikki got up and redressed before heading towards the door.

"We're glad we could help you two" Brie said opening the door.

"If you need anything else you have are number" Nikki added

"We'll have to take you up on that offer soon" Jey said as Jimmy nodded his head in agreement.

The Bella Twins smiled before closing the door and heading down the hall.

"So, where's the Shield's locker room?" Nikki asked as Brie rolled her eyes.

That girl is never satisfied.

* * *

 **So there ya have it. Sorry if its not that great, I've never done anything like this before...**

 **Anyway ya'll should request some stories or one-shots from dizzyflashy.**

 **Still not accepting any requests, but I'll start soon.**

 **Oh, and I wanna do a story with Sami Zayn and Finn Balor in a love triangle,** **but I don't know what diva I should use. So you can PM or Comment in that empty box down there, give me some suggestions.**

 **And I wanna do a one-shot with Finn Balor and Summer Rae, and another one with Neville and Carmella, anybody interested in reading that?**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
